A data processor typically employs a cache for storage and retrieval of recently accessed information. The performance of the data processor is impacted by the speed at which the cache responds to access requests. Cache responsiveness can be improved by maintaining the cache in an active state, whereby a relatively high voltage is applied to the voltage references of the cache's bit cells. However, maintaining the cache in the active state can consume a large amount of power.